Thinking of You
by hanakisa
Summary: When Sasuke left, Naruto tried to move on. But he just can't forget about Sasuke. Even Sai can't take his place. Now Naruto just wishes that Sasuke will come back for him. SasuNaru, one-sided SaiNaru, Angst, Shonen-Ai/Yaoi. Song by Katty Perry.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Naruto is not mine and neither is the song! The song is Thinking of You by Katty Perry.**

**Warning: Yaoi! SasuNaru! Angst!**

**See Authors note at the bottom. **

Start

_**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed  
**_

Naruto lay in bed as he looked up at the dark ceiling. He felt tears come to his eyes as one thought came to his head. 'Sasuke…'

His eyes turned to the person in bed with him. Sai looked so much like Sasuke. It still wasn't him though.

His hair didn't have that bluish hue that Sasuke's hair has. His voice didn't have the right teasing yet sensual aspect. His skin was paler, and his eyes…oh his eyes. There wasn't that mesmerizing passion that made him want to look into his eyes all day, as Naruto would want with Sasuke. The only thing they had in perfect common was their body type.

No one else would notice these small differences but Naruto, because no one has ever taken the time to pay attention like he has.

Naruto felt a tear fall. He couldn't help but compare them.

Sasuke was perfect. No one could ever match him. Sai was close, but not as great as Sasuke.

After the Uchiha had left the village Naruto was a wreck. He went training with Jiraya to try to take his mind off it. It had worked for a while, but then they had to come back.

After seeing Sasuke once more his feeling came back and slowly it started to kill him.

Sai had seen the state he was in and tried to help him with all the self help books he could find. Soon they got together. Their relationship was perfect to anyone who sees it. Even Sai thought they were perfectly fine.

They all thought that Naruto had forgotten about the Uchiha, but how could he?

No matter how hard he tries he can't forget.

_  
__**You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know  
**_

Every night he thinks back to the day Sasuke left.

He looks at Naruto who is sitting on the ground, to weak from their battle to move, too weak to speak.

He says, "I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't stay here. I have to gain power to stop him. That way, everyone will be safe from him. Even you, Naruto. I love you too much to let him hurt you. Me being here with you…it puts you in danger. Please Naruto, move on. Find someone who will love you as much as I do and live a happy life."

He then walks away, not hearing the silent cries from Naruto to come back, and then he's gone.

Naruto looks over at Sai's sleeping form. 'He is only second best and I feel so bad for trying to be happy when I'm not.'

_  
__**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes  
**_

Naruto closes his eyes and imagines what it would be like if it were Sasuke with him. If instead of being engaged to Sai he was engaged to Sasuke. If he was able to look into the Uchiha's eyes every night.

Naruto will never admit it but every time he is with Sai he imagines it is Sasuke.

Ever touch, every kiss, every word of love. He wishes that it was Sasuke that was sharing his bed with him.

Not Sai.

_  
__**You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test  
**_

Naruto smiles as he continues to think about his past lover.

He was warm and funny to Naruto when he had a bad day. Everyone couldn't understand how he could stand Sasuke's cold personality.

Naruto knew though, that under Sasuke's cold mask and shields, he was a completely different person.

He has seen Sasuke with a real smile. Has heard him laugh, heard him cry, and seen him in pain after he was hurt in a mission. He has even heard the raven make jokes.

He has seen the love that was held in those endless black eyes. Love for him, and that love was returned.

Naruto sits up in bed and removes the ring on his finger. The engagement ring that Sai gave him shine's in the moonlight. They are to be married next month.

Naruto didn't feel right about it though. How can he marry Sai when he is still in love with the best, with Sasuke?

When they had met a second time Naruto was prepared for him to ignore him, or for him to say that he hates him.

He was not prepared for Sasuke to whisper to him when he had the sword pressed to his back.

He whispered, "Why have you not moved on Naruto? There are many out there that you could have, yet you wait for me still."

He said nothing more.

If the Uchiha had said nothing to him, if he had said he hated him, Naruto wouldn't have broken down.

_  
__**He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
(Taste your mouth)  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself  
**_

Naruto remember when he first kissed Sai.

He remembered how his face suddenly turned into Sasuke's and how Naruto made himself believe that the kiss tasted like Sasuke's kisses.

He remembers the first time him and Sai had sex.

He remembers feeling queasy and dirty after it was over. He remembers how after Sai fell asleep he ran to the bathroom and puked in the toilet. He remembers washing his body until it was raw and red. He remembers pretending everything was fine, even though this continued to happen every time.

He never told Sai.

Every time he feels disgusted with himself. As if he is betraying Sasuke.

_  
__**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into  
**_

Slowly Naruto stands up and walks quietly out of the room.

He looks around the apartment, the moon lighting it.

Again, he wishes that Sasuke was here. Again he wishes that he was looking into his loves eyes.

_  
__**You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lessons learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!  
**_

Naruto sighs, 'Sasuke, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. You were the only one who understood me.'

Naruto continues to think of what happened that day at the Valley of The End.

He regrets how he wasn't able to stop Sasuke from leaving. He tried to move on but it just hurt him more.

Naruto wishes that he could talk to Sasuke and tell him all of this.

_  
__**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes  
**_

A dark figure on the balcony catches Naruto's attention. He walks over and his eyes widen.

He quickly runs to the balcony door and throws it open. He stands there staring in shock at the figure.

"S-Sasuke…" He whispers in shock.

The Uchiha looks at him with soft eyes. "He is gone Naruto."

Naruto smiles widely. "Then,…your coming back?" He asks excitedly.

Black eyes sadden. "I can't come back Naruto. I will be known as a murderer and a missing-nin. This is why I told you to move on. I knew that I would never be able to come back."

Naruto's eyes filled with tears. "Then take me with you!" He begs.

Sasuke looks at him confused. "What about Sai? Your fiancé?"

Naruto shakes his head as tears fall. "I don't love him. I have never loved him! I only love you! I waited for three years. Only after you told me to move on a year ago I tried. I got together with Sai because he reminded me of you!"

The tears continue to fall. "Every time I'm with him I think of you! I always wish it would be you…. I can't move on Sasuke. I can't forget about you."

Suddenly Sasuke's arms are around Naruto.

Naruto looks up at Sasuke. He is smiling down at Naruto.

"I feel the same. I can't give you up. I tried but I never could forget you."

He suddenly becomes serious. "If you come with me we will be on the run constantly. You will have to give up your dream of being Hokage. Are you sure you want to give that up?"

Naruto smiles up at him. "I love you more than I want to be Hokage. Please Sasuke, take me with you."

Sasuke nods. "I love you Naruto."

Naruto looks into those eyes that he has longed to look into again. "I love you too Sasuke."

A gentle and loving kiss was shared and in a poof they were gone.

The only thing left behind was the engagement ring shining in the moonlight on the balcony floor.

_  
__**Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay**_

The next morning they found Naruto gone. They searched for him but found nothing but the ring. With heavy hearts they declared him dead.

It was a rainy day when the funeral was held. Everyone told Sai of how sorry they were and many tears were shed by Naruto's friends.

Two figured watched from the shadows.

"Isn't it a bit soon to be declaring me dead?" the blonde figure asked his raven haired lover.

The raven laughed. "With it known Akatsuki is after you and the council being jerks they had too."

The blonde nodded. "I wonder how long they will silently search. How long will they hope I'm alive?"

Black eyes met blue. "I don't know love. But it doesn't matter. You are mine, and I will never leave you again."

A sweet kiss was shared, and in a flash of shadows the two figures were gone.

End

**Oh my god! It's a slightly happy ending! Yes, you read right! For once this isn't a suicide-fic! It still has angst though. I just can't get away from sad themes. Anyway! This is a one-shot! I don't plan on continuing it but you never know. Please review! I would like to know if my writing is good. I know my earlier works are horrid. I have been putting effort into my recent work though! Anyway!**

**Please review!**


End file.
